


The Accidental Date

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, dumb fluff yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets stood up. Zack comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Date

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from http://the-backwater-experts.tumblr.com/post/126196325500/heritir-likehemmins-imagine-that-youve-been and so I wrote it up. Hoo hoo.

Cloud had never been stood up before. Hell, he had barely been on real dates before. He’d tried, but they’d never panned out well. This one was included in the “not panning out” column. He’d arrived at five promptly, because that was how he was supposed to do things, right? It was creeping up on eight now and there was no sign of his date.

Cloud adopted an annoyed face and considered just leaving. He didn’t like how the barman stares at him like he spat on the floor. He didn’t like the pitying looks the other patrons shoot him. Sometimes they even started to whisper. Ugh, he hated being whispered about.

The bell over the door rang as someone came in. Cloud didn’t even look up. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, he just settled his face in his hands and scowled. Boot steps approached him and a chair scooted out.

“You’re late,” Cloud huffed.

“I know,” replied a voice that definitely did not belong to the wiry PFC that had asked Cloud out. Cloud looked up to see SOLDIER blue eyes and a broad grin. The SOLDIER man winked. “That’s just the way missions go. Woulda been here sooner if I could have.” He lowered his voice. “Just go with it, whoever left someone this cute is a complete dick. I’ll pay. My name’s Zack.”

“Yessir,” Cloud replied. Following SOLDIERs’ orders was second nature to an infantry grunt like him.

The SOLDIER shook his head, ruffling his black spikes. “No, no ‘sir’s tonight. We’re on a date. Just Zack is fine.”

“Uh, o-okay, Zack. I’m Cloud. Thanks.” Then a look of realization came over his face. “Zack? As in SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair?” he asked lowly.

Zack nodded. “Zachariah actually, but that’s outdated everywhere than Gongaga, so only my mom and my paperwork call me Zachariah.” He gave a sheepish laugh. “So Cloud. That’s an interesting name. Where you from?”

“Nibelheim. It’s in the middle of nowhere.”

“That’s a reactor town, right? It’s got that going for it.” There was an earnest smile there. A cute earnest smile.

Cloud shot him a smirk. “Yeah, maybe if you like mako poisoning.”

Zack laughed. “Oh my god, you’re terrible. I like it.”

It was pretty easy to talk to Zack, Cloud discovered. Once they got past the initial awkwardness, they found out they had a similar sense of humor and a lot of common interests. Not to mention how ruggedly handsome Zack was. Was it SOLDIER or just lucky genes? Cloud wasn’t complaining either way. The meal was small but lovely and Zack offered to hold his hand on the way out, an offer Cloud happily accepted.

Soon, they were clear of the restaurant. Zack had no obligation to keep holding Cloud’s hand, but Cloud didn’t dare say a word. He was happy to keep holding on as long as he could.

They stopped suddenly at an empty corner on LOVELESS Avenue. Cloud raised an eyebrow. Zack sighed. “Listen. I… I had a great time today Cloud. And I’m hoping I’m as lucky with this as I was with picking that place for dinner. Would you want to go out again sometime?” His face was full of hope.

Cloud tilted his head. “Go out how? Like a date?”

Zack bit his lip and nodded furiously. “Yeah. Would you go on a date with me? For real, this time?”

Cloud stared. “I, uh. This isn’t a joke, right?”

Another nod. “And I don’t think it’s a dream, either.”

“Well then, I would be an idiot not to.”

Zack’s face brightened. Was he blushing? “Oh, thank you!” In an instant Cloud was scooped off his feet and into a hug. “I’m so excited. Here, give me your number. I’ll find a way to get some time off for it.”

“Try and get me out too. There are drills every morning and sometimes at dinner.”

 

“Yes sir!” Zack trilled. “Oh man, you won’t regret this, I promise.”

“Are you kidding me?” Cloud laughed. “I don’t think anyone would regret a date with a First. Not even an accidental one.”


End file.
